


Hardly Speaking A Word

by MissMeggie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: leverageland, Drabble, F/M, Love, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimee knows the truth she just never bothers to give it a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Speaking A Word

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Based loosely off Lori McKenna's Hardly Speaking A Word. I do not own it. Enjoy.

Aimee knows the truth. She always has, she knows Eliot's life has been hard she knows his story, like she knows why he flinches awake every single morning, or the way his mouth twitches on the edge of a smile. heaven forbid he should accidentally show someone that sweet worn old soul his.

She should tell him the truth.

She loves him. still. Some part of her, some idiotic little piece of her wants to scream it from the water tower like old times. That's just the seventeen year old in her holding on to a decade old promise and a tarnished ring though.

She doesn't she hardly speaks a word. Instead she hangs on while she's got him. His heart drumming a steady beat against her palm. The tang of sex and sweet alfalfa hay hang in the air she draws into her lungs.

He makes no move to put her down though they are spent. He holds her but it doesn't matter he's already let her go.

The truth is she lies to herself because she's not done and its never really over.

The truth is she should be yelling "I love you!" but she's hardly speaking a word.


End file.
